I love You This Big
by Taymontu
Summary: Marucho has his first love: Meg, she always tells him how much she loves him but when she's in the hospital will that be the last chance to say 'I love you' Songfic: I love You This Big.


**I really wanted to do a MaruchoXOC story because we don't really have a lot of those so here it is...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Marucho's Pov**_

I looked over the controls then over to Meg, Megan Stone. She was a blond that usually had blue strips to show her love for Aqous, big blue eyes, and very pale skin, she was very skinny almost anorexic looking but very beautiful even I couldn't resist her but my brain always loved bakugan but I think I love her more.

_**I know I'm still young**_  
><em><strong>But, I know how I feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I might not have too much experience<strong>_  
><em><strong>But, I know when love is real.<strong>_

We're only fifteen and both the same hight: very short. But I've known how I felt for so long but I never really had a girlfriend or at least kissed one but from what I've read in Julie's romance novels I know love is real.

_**By the way my heart starts pounding**_  
><em><strong>When I look into your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I might look a little silly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<strong>_

I heard the steps of her purple flip-flops coming closer with her notepad but it was hard to hear what she was saying over my heart's racing pace.

"Hello Choji " She greeted

I looked up to meet her eyes those bug blue eyes; my heart pace grew faster as her smile got wider.

"Hello M-M-Meg " I stuttered

"Can you help me with something? " Her voice was so innocent and gentle

I looked over at her notes then swallowed hard as I spread out my arms waiting for her to give me her work but to feel the warmth of her body on mine.

_**I love you this big**_  
><em><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you this big<strong>_

My arms were still spread out waiting for her to retreat back to her normal stance but her arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"Your arms are spread wide, I love you that big " Her voice whispered

Her eyes were bigger then before sending the message out.

"I've been dreaming about you lately, big dreams. I love you forever but I can't explain why though, can you? but I love you this big" Her voice dragged on clinging to my arms

_**I'll love you to the moon and back**_  
><em><strong>I'll love you all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deeper than the ocean<strong>_  
><em><strong>And higher than the pines.<strong>_

_*Two Years later* _

"I love you to the moon and back, I promise " She sang

I smiled at the small girl who was watching Dan battling Shun in bakugan.

"I love you all the time " She giggled

I nodded my head waiting for her kiss on my cheek, _Does she know I love her too? _Her eyes pleaded for a response.

"The ocean isn't deep enough for my love, no tree can reach as high as my love.." Her voice reached a higher pitch

_**Cause girl, you do something to me**_  
><em><strong>Deep down in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I look a little crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<strong>_

__*Year later* __

She was working on bakugan interspace with me again standing closer causing my heart to skip little beats till her lips reached my forehead , I spread out my arms waiting for her embrace for a second then her warmth hit me. _How can this crazy action cause her to melt? _

_**I love you this big**_  
><em><strong>Eyes have never seen... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you this big<strong>_

"I still love you this big, my eyes had grown wider for your attention, my dreams have been more vivid, I'll remember you forever. Explaining this feeling is harder then taking care of this Bakugan interspace but here's a try: I love as big as you arms spread apart " She cried into my shirt

_**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would**_  
><em><strong>I love you this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could, I would<strong>_

_*Fiver years later* _

Her tiny figure was hooked up to machines as her heart went slower and slower at twenty-three her anorexia took over. I never got to say I love you or anything and she didn't know I loved her the same.

"I love you more then anyone could dream of, the stars see why can't you? " Her voice was short

_If I could tell you I would but can I get the courage. _

_**I love you this big**_  
><em><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you this big<strong>_

"I-I-I love you, as big as my arms can spread, my eyes have never seen anyone who can love like you can. I dream about you all my life. I can't explain it either but I love you this big" I cried with my arms spread out.

_**I love you this big**_  
><em><strong>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll spend the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you this big<strong>_

Her eyes water as she sang those words again.

"_ I love you this big  
><em>_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
><em>_No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
><em>_And I'll spend the rest of my life  
><em>_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
><em>_I love you this big" _

Her breath was short as her eyes closed slightly with her body slowly rising and lowering.

"I love you to the moon and back, I'd never dream that I could feel like this" I cried

I took her hand as her skin turned pale making the tears come down faster. _I love you Megan Stone, why couldn't I say it earlier? _The nurses and doctors bowed their heads and the whispers of their prayers didn't help my pain.

..

...

...

...  
>...<p>

Then light shined through again, her hand tightly gripped mine as she smiled brighter then before and her eyes grew bigger.

"I love you this big" I whispered

I spread out my arms and felt her warm embrace again then felt her words ring in my ear like church bells; no bakugan can replace her not even Preyas or Elfin. _Nothing can come between us, nothing is as big as our love _

**Sorry if it sucked but I'm so tired and I'm in a heatwave in Texas so I'M IN A BAD MOOD! I hate my sister too. So please review, thanks for reading, and bye **


End file.
